Aftermath
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: HBP spoilers. Minerva does some reflecting, finally letting her true feelings be revealed. She's not just a strict disciplinarian like so many think. There's so much more underneath it all.
1. Thinking of You

Author's Notes: This is an Albus/Minerva set after the end of HBP. If you don't like the pairing don't read. I don't know if I should continue or not, but I just had to comment after I read the book. They've always been one of my favorite couples (besides Remus/Tonks). Constructive criticism okay, flames I will delete. Thank you! I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All names belong to J.K. Rowling and their other respective owners.

It was silent, so silent she heard her footsteps echo in the hall. She blearily looked around. Everything seemed to be in a blur, as if she'd suddenly started moving through molasses. Her footsteps bounced off the familiar walls as sights she'd become so accustomed to in all her years of teaching greeted her. She trudged on, reminding herself he would have wanted her to carry on. He would want her to keep fighting Vol, no You-Know-Who, and carry on in the Order of the Phoenix.

The Order of the Phoenix, what would happen to it without Albus Dumbledore as secret keeper? He had been their leader; he'd kept up their spirits. Through it all he'd managed to keep his nerve and faith. Albus was someone who still managed to laugh and have that familiar twinkle of mischief in his eyes even in such dangerous and stressful times as these.

The stone griffin sprung back after she gave the password. Her hair was in its usual bun; her robes were bottle green today, and her hat pointed and crisp. She, Minerva McGonagall was the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. She now sat in the office that had been Albus Dumbledore's. She sat behind his desk, the chair swiveling and peered around. Minerva didn't let on her feelings often, but as she stared around the room a sob caught in her throat. The silver instruments tinkled and whirred. The portraits snoozed and snored. She even saw the Penseive with its mysterious ruins on the side.

Minerva, who had tried to remain composed and regal at Albus's funeral, finally let the tears run down her cheeks. She sobbed, her glasses slipping off her nose and falling with a soft thud on the desk. She spoke to the empty room, her voice hoarse with grief and desperation.

"Albus! What am I doing to do without you! How will we defeat him? How will I run this school?" Minerva hung her head and lay on the cool desk. Minerva to most seemed so cool, composed, and strict. Yet, underneath it all she reserved her emotions to protect herself. She heard a soft rustling beside her.

"No tears, Minerva." Came the soothing, calm voice she was so fond of.

"Albus?" Minerva croaked and hastily wiped her eyes and replaced her glasses.

Indeed, it was the late headmaster. Minerva took in his appearance.

His portrait still had what Albus had had in life. His long white beard and hair trailed behind a velvet chair. His half-moon spectacles were perched on his nose, his blue eyes gazing intently into Minerva McGonagall's.

"Tears don't suit you, Minerva." Albus commented quietly as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Your funeral, I couldn't take it anymore! Why Albus why?" Minerva finally asked desperately.

"I can't say now, I knew I'd meet death by Voldemort's hands eventually." Minerva shivered and twitched at the sound of the evil wizard's name.

Minerva bit her lip and heard Fawkes swoop into the room mysteriously and sit on his perch.

Albus, who was always perceptive on feelings with or without Legimency, finally spoke:

" I sense something is bothering you." Albus commented smoothly as he sat back in his velvet chair.

Minerva gazed at him, they'd been friends and colleagues for so long. She'd learned to trust his judgment. He'd even made her smile at times. She was berating herself for not commenting him more, for not letting herself loose more, for not savoring the little time they'd had. She'd never dreamed he'd be snatched from her so quickly.

After a pregnant pause, Minerva found her voice.

"Were we only friends, Albus?" That sounded so unlike her "usual" reserved self she was surprised at the words.

Albus looked surprised, yet considered her for a moment before peering at her warmly.

"Well, I was always inclined to keep my feelings to myself on this matter. However, over the years I did develop more for you than friendship. I admired you, and then after Voldemort's return," (Minerva again shuddering at the name) "I realized I love you." Albus finished, and Minerva noticed for the second time she'd seen it a faint blush on his cheeks.

They gazed at each other for a moment before she replied.

"I love you to Albus. I didn't think to ever say anything for sounding foolish. You know how I am, keeping behind the strict and reserved exterior. I just wish I could have told you before you died."

Albus surveyed her, regret etched in his features.

"Ah, but one cannot dwell on the past. Minerva, you must live on. You have work to do and Hogwarts needs you as well as Harry."

Minerva nodded and sighed, tears threatening to bite at her eyes again.

"You look exhausted, you need some sleep." Albus said in a concerned voice.

Minerva gave a tiny smile.

"You're right as always." She turned to leave the office of which she was now headmistress and heard his gentle voice call out.

"But do wake me up if I'm sleeping Minerva. We've got a lot to talk about." He smiled lovingly at her and she returned the gesture.


	2. Flashback

**Thank you all for your reviews for the first chapter. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, I should be able to get a few more chapters in at winter break. My disclaimers apply throughout the whole story. Also, I believe there's more sides to a character than we ever see. Thus, they may seem OOC. I hope you enjoy!**

Minerva returned to her sleeping quarters and put on her tartan dressing gown. It was emerald, and she let her hair out of its trademark bun. Minerva went to the window and looked out upon the grounds. Hogwarts, she had taught here for thirty years, honing the young wizards of tomorrow. Minerva closed her eyes and tried to push back the fear of the task ahead of her. The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix faced difficult challenges, and harder yet she would now have to serve as Harry Potter's mentor. She had never come off as kind-hearted as Albus, but she had always kept herself more guarded. She kept her feelings at bay to protect herself, and when she was teaching she wanted to look professional. With Albus, they had always had a very strong friendship. They trusted each other, and she's been at his side for so long. They had both kept their feelings buried until it was too late. Minerva took one last look out on the grounds, which were silent and peaceful. Hagrid's cabin was still smoldering slightly, and he has come up to the castle to sleep in a spare room with his boarhound Fang. Minerva braced herself to talk to Harry Potter in the morning. Albus had requested this before he'd left that night before the Dark Mark had appeared above the castle. Minerva remembered the exchange.

Minerva had just finished dining in the Great Hall and had confiscated a couple of first year Gryffindor's fanged Frisbees. Albus had come after her, his blue eyes looked trouble and aloof.

"Minerva, I need to speak with you." Albus called out politely. Minerva stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"Yes, what is it Albus?" Minerva asked. Albus observed the last of the Hogwarts students file out of the Great Hall.

"If you would please follow me to my office, I would rather not have anybody eavesdrop." Albus cast an eye around as if somebody were hiding in the tapestries. Minerva nodded and followed Albus to his office. She had always enjoyed looking at the various trinkets in his office. Albus was a man of many faces, and Minerva didn't know all of them.

"Please sit." Albus indicated a chair after they reached his office. Minerva obeyed and looked at his face. He looked tired and worn. He didn't look as if he'd slept properly and the mischievous twinkle in his eye was no longer present.

"Albus," Minerva began gently, "Are you all right? You look ill." Albus looked up at her with a tired smile.

"I am fine, old age has finally caught up with me. Now, I am sure you are wondering the reason I brought you up here?" Albus questioned. Minerva nodded and he continued.

"I have a request to make of you. It may seem odd, but I cannot explain. If I do not return I need you to speak with Harry Potter. I have left a letter for you explaining what he needs to be told. I know this is all confusing, but I need you to trust me." Albus pulled a letter out of the drawer that was stamped with the Hogwarts crest of arms.

Minerva took the letter silently and looked into Albus's half-moon spectacles.

"I have always trusted you Albus." Minerva replied honestly.


	3. MerryGoRound

Minerva licked her lips as she remembered she'd stowed the letter in her desk. She had never thought she'd lose Albus, especially not before the final battle. Minerva felt tired, and she felt alone. Minerva slipped into her bed and closed her eyes.

She wished she owned a Pensieve; she had thoughts running through her head. She remembered all her years with Albus, including his fondness for Lemon Drops, and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She'd have to be the stern and logical Minerva in the morning, but for now she was just a grieving woman crying over the man she'd loved. Minerva awoke to a lot of bustling in the castle. The board of governors would meet for the first time today to decide whether Hogwarts would remain open or not. The governors would meet up until August to decide the fate of the ancient wizarding school.

Minerva put on her regular attire and her no-nonsense bun. She walked down the halls, it was the day before the Hogwarts Express would take the students home. Minerva entered the Great Hall and found the Heads of Houses also present. Horace Slughorn had replaced Severus Snape (Her blood boiled at the thought of his treachery) as head of Slytherin, Filius Flitwick was present for Ravenclaw, Pomona Sprout for the house of Hufflepuff, and for the moment she was representing Gryffindor.

"Ms. McGonagall, a pleasure to see you," One of the governors extended his hand and she shook it. "We were just finishing off a spot of morning tea." He smiled pleasantly and Minerva took her spot as head of Hogwarts. Minerva willed herself not to grimace at taking Albus's place.

"Well, the first order of business is whether to keep the school open or not," Minerva said quickly. The heads of houses and governors glanced at each other.

"The matter is over security, now that Dumbledore is gone we need to know that the students are safe within these walls. You-Know-Who is going to try to take this school." The man said grimly.

"The students will be protected," Minerva said sternly.

"Would students even want to come back?" Another asked.

"I believe if only one student wants to be taught the school should remain open!" Flitwick squeaked.

"I agree, Dumbledore would want that," Pomona piped up. Minerva willed herself not to smile at her colleagues.

"Yes, if at all possible the school should be kept open. It is very safe." Slughorn said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. A heated debate began over security and Minerva tried her best to qualm their fears. The meeting ended in an hour, to which Minerva was grateful.

"Those ministry idiots," Pomona shook her head. Minerva was surprised, as the head of Hufflepuff was usually so neutral.

"Well, while I agree with you I think it best to keep this only among the staff. The students have enough to worry about." Minerva said and all the heads nodded.

"I better go see that the students are ready to leave. Some of the Order will be escorting in the carriages to Hogsmeade, just in case." Minerva tried to keep her voice calm. All the heads exchanged a worried glance and went to go about their business.

"Now, to find Potter," Minerva said and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Meeting

Minerva went towards the north tower; her mind muddled with all the different tasks she now had to attend to. She hadn't been able to visit Albus's portrait since that night. She promised herself she would as soon as she had a chance and made the decision to remain here through the summer. She couldn't bear to go that long without talking with him.

Minerva reached the Fat Lady and gave the password. She climbed through the portrait hole and the room fell silent. The chatter and laughter of moments before died down. Minerva glanced at all her students and began in her stern voice:

" I am looking for Harry Potter." Minerva announced. The students looked at each other and it was Hermione Granger who responded as she came down from the girl's dorms.

"Harry is up in his dormitory professor. He's talking with Ron." Hermione responded promptly.

"Thank you Miss Granger, could you please tell him I need to speak with him?" Minerva asked politely. Hermione nodded and went up to get him. (Girls could enter the boy's dorms)

Harry came down a moment later, he looked sad and forlorn, but there was also a look of steely determination.

"You asked for me professor?" Harry stood before her.

"Yes, Potter follow me to my office." Harry glanced back at Ron and Hermione who wore both curious and a bit wary looks. Harry followed his Transfiguration teacher out of the portrait hole and they began to go towards her office. When they reached her office Minerva offered Harry a Ginger Newt.

"You should eat Potter, you look pale," Minerva said and Harry took a Ginger Newt grudgingly.

"What is it you needed to see me about, professor?" Harry asked. He looked eager to leave, and Minerva knew he was bubbling over with various emotions.

"I was asked to speak with you on behalf of Dumbledore in case he, did not return." Minerva knew her voice had betrayed her in that instant. Harry gave her an understanding look.

"He asked me to tell you to not seek out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dumbledore told me that you would know when the time was right. He wants you to return to the Dursleys." Minerva looked at the scowl on his face.

"I am going to come of age, why can't I just leave there?" Harry asked disdainfully. Minerva looked at him sternly.

"Because it is Dumbledore's orders Potter. I except he has his reasons. He wouldn't ask you to do something unless it was really important." Minerva said. Harry felt guilt and pain in the pit of his stomach at that statement. It reminded him far too much of having to tip that awful potion down the old wizard's throat.

"Another question I have for you Potter is whether you will be returning next term." Minerva peered over at the young man. Harry fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"I am not sure professor, I have a lot to think about," Harry replied honestly.

"I understand, but you should keep my informed when you reach a decision." Minerva said in a kind tone.

"I will." Harry nodded. Minerva gave a curt nod.

"Before you go Potter, Dumbledore left this letter for you. I wouldn't read it until you are safe from prying eyes," Minerva said with an air of caution. Harry took the letter and thanked her before going back up to the common room to ready himself for the journey on the Hogwarts Express. Minerva folded her hands and sighed. She would have to find a new head of Gryffindor, as she could not run a school and a house at the same time.

Minerva wrung out her hands. She first person that popped into her mind was Rebeus Hagrid. He was loyal to Dumbledore and a true Gryffindor through and through. He might be called upon to try to reach another agreement with the giants, so Minerva closed her eyes and tried to think whom else would be a suitable head of house. Her mind was blank; that was until a picture of the white-bearded Albus suddenly invaded her thoughts. "In any case I better go to the train station to see that the students are off safely." She went into her regular teaching mode as she went to meet the members of the Order of the Phoenix who would be escorting them. Minerva went into main hall to meet them.

"Wotcher Minerva," A pink-haired and happy looking Tonks greeted her.

"Evening Nymphadora," Minerva said simply. Tonks bit her tongue about the use of her first name.

"Are you going to be all right Minerva?" This second voice was the slightly gray-haired and think looking Remus Lupin. He looked exhausted, and Minerva understood it was getting near the full moon.

"I am holding out all right," Minerva said to put their minds to rest.

"You can stay here and get some rest. We can handle the students." Tonks offered softly as she looked into Minerva's hard-lined face. "Hagrid is coming to," Tonks said.

Minerva glanced at her fellow Order of the Phoenix members and shook her head.

"I feel it's my duty to be sure they're safe. Albus would want that," She commented. She found she was saying that often. She still was digesting the fact that the headmaster would never again grace the steps of Hogwarts.


	5. Duty Calls

**Author's Note: I realize there has not been much Albus/Minerva since the first chapter. Trust me there will be more of it. Right now I am working my way up to it. Again thank you so much for the reviews. I am glad I am doing a fair job. I'm always happy to hear from fellow Harry Potter fans. Declaimers apply throughout the story.**

Minerva had regained her composure that day. It was the day most parents had been anxiously awaiting after deaths had become more and more common. Minerva was receiving several owls by the day about concerned parents informing Minerva that their child would not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the coming term.

Minerva read the owls with disdain; she wanted to keep as many students enrolled as possible. She felt that the more education they had, the better prepared they would be to face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if the case should arise. Minerva gazed across the sunny Hogwarts grounds. A few students were mulling about enjoying the last bits of sunshine after term. The giant squid has its tentacles sticking out of the water. Remus and Tonks were in the foyer, discussing the fate of the Order. Minerva went to go meet them.

"All I am saying is we really must be careful now that we know Snape is a traitor." Tonks was arguing vehemently. Remus looked at her wearily.

"We can't go back to Grimmauld Place, which would be far too obvious." Remus tore off a stray stitch in his robes.

"I know that Remus, but where can we go? We still have Deatheater on the hunt," Tonks looked up at the older wizard in defeat.

"I don't know. Everything seems so hard to pinpoint with Dumbledore gone," Remus patted Tonks shoulder and she smiled.

"Morning Minerva," Tonks relied cheerfully after she realized Tonks had heard the conversation.

"Good morning," Minerva replied as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "I heard the conversation, and no I have not figured everything out yet. I would like to discuss a few things with other Order members," Minerva kept her voice very low. The other two nodded and they headed to the front of the school.

The horseless (As they appeared to most people, but were pulled by Thestrals) stood waiting. Minerva had been ordered by the Ministry of Magic to pass out leaflets on protecting magical homes.

"We've already received this professor." Seamus said in alarm.

"I realize most of you have Finnigan, but the Ministry ordered you receive them before you board the train." Minerva answered briskly. Seamus looked at his leaflet without much enthusiasm.


	6. Fly Away

"Onto the train now! On with ya!" A gruff voice called to a few stragglers. The stragglers wrinkled their noses at the person that voice belonged to. It was Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He looked ill; his face was blanched, his beard ragged, and his eyes very puffy Minerva sighed and walked up to him.

"Hagrid, we are all mourning Dumbledore. Why don't you go get some rest?" Minerva suggested not unkindly.

"No, no. I need ter be seeing Harry off to the train. Migh' be thinkin' of doing something foolish," Hagrid said with a tone of disapproval in his voice.

"I too do not want Potter doing anything foolish. There will be people watching out for him. I myself will be making an appearance from time-to-time this summer." Minerva looked thoughtful at the task ahead.

"I would try ter convince him to stay at school. 'Tis no safer place than Hogwarts." Hagrid gave a bit of a watery smile. Minerva patted his shoulder.

"I will try to convince him to continue his education. After all one can not become an Auror without proper training. At the present moment, I do not think Potter is listening to much of anyone," Minerva stated. Hagrid looked to the carriages and watched the students filing in. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat together in one carriage whispering in urgent voices. Tonks and Remus were in a carriage close by and their eyes were scanning every possible obstacle.

Minerva sat at the head carriage and looked off towards the distant Hogsmeade. Minerva felt uneasy that she did know why exactly Albus had left Hogwarts that night. She had no doubt it has been something important. Did she feel a little hurt that Albus had not trusted her with a secret. Minerva tried to shake such thoughts from her head, and she reminded herself to focus at the task at hand.

The journey to the train was uneventful. Some Slytherins tried to use various jinxes on Gryffindors. One third year suffered a bad bat boogey hex by Ginny Weasley.

"That enough!" Minerva bellowed at the troublemaking and all the students stopped and looked at her.

"As we all know, this year is different from previous years. We are all in danger, so I must ask that you take care of yourselves this summer. Now, more than ever we need to stand together as one." Minerva realized how much that last statement sounded like Dumbledore.

A few others must have felt the same for it seemed tears would come to their eyes. The train whistle began blowing and the students hurried to file onto the train. Minerva watched them along with the two Order members. They were lucky and no harm had come to them this day. Minerva watched as students hustled to put their luggage into racks and sit with their friends.

Ginny Weasley hung out the train window and called, "Do come see us at the Burrow Tonks!" Tonk's heart-shaped face lit up.

"You should find some new nose shapes," Hermione Granger called out the prefect's compartment. Tonks looked pleased at the suggestion.

"We should let them enjoy themselves why they can the joy will soon be overshadowed," Remus said. Tonks took his hand.

"Well, we have work to do," That was until Tonks tripped over a spare trolley.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Tonks said with a blush on her face. Remus cracked a bit of a smile. Same old Tonks, she was as accident prone as ever. Remus and Tonks disapparated with a crack. Minerva watched the scarlet engine begin to pull out of sight. She then knew she had to talk to Albus. He had always known what to do, and at the moment, she did not/


	7. We Meet Again

Minerva and the other Order members took one last glance around Hogsmeade station. It has been quiet lately; the Daily Prophet had no reported any Deatheater sightings. Minerva started the walk back up to the castle. She would have apparated; however, apparition was not able inside the Hogwarts grounds. The grounds were silent and Minerva reminded herself not to think about the white tomb that now encased the greatest wizard of the age.

She reached the front gates, the boar statues greeting her like silent sentries. Minerva realized she had problems to solve. So many new obstacles had arisen that it seemed hard to digest. She had to, and she needed to do so swiftly for the safety of the wizarding world. That, and continue to ensure Harry Potter's safety. Minerva entered the castle; it was actually easy to keep clean with the students gone. Minerva looked around; she saw that even the ghosts seemed to have had a bit of lie-in. Well, ghosts couldn't actually sleep, but that was not what she had meant.

Minerva made her way up to the former headmaster's office. She found it as she had left it. The silver instruments tinkling and whirring, and other portraits snoozing pleasantly in their frames. Minerva's eyes automatically went to Albus's portrait. He was awake and staring at her with his blue eyes. They were kind and looked pleased to see her.

"Minerva, it has been far too long since we've talked," Albus stated gently. Minerva gave a half-smile.

"I am sorry. I had to see the students off to the Hogwarts Express." Minerva explained.

"That is quite all right. I am glad you have come back. I know we have a lot to discuss." Albus offered and Minerva nodded.

"Albus, what am I supposed to do about the Order of the Phoenix? Where will we have headquarters? And about Potter.." Minerva broke off in mid-sentence. Albus held up a hand.

"I understand you have a lot to deal with. The Order of the Phoenix, Alastor has been appointed secret-keeper in the case of my death," Albus said. Minerva's eyes shot up.

"Are you saying Alastor Moody is now the head of the Order?" Minerva's voice held some surprise.

Albus smiled, and then replied, "Yes, he is. Considering his record as an Auror I thought it best. I know you have a lot to consider." Minerva wanted to reply but had nothing to say. "Harry will come back to Hogwarts." Albus said confidently.

Minerva peered up at him. "He will? From what I could gather he seems determined to take on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named single-handedly." Minerva scowled.

"Voldemort, Minerva. Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself. And Harry would be very foolish to seek Voldemort out right now. He will have to corner him when he is at his weakest, when he has no followers around to do his bidding," Albus sat in the chair in his portrait.

"Yes, I hope Potter does take that route." Minerva straightened her glasses and peered at the portrait above her. She gazed into the blue eyes of Albus and only wished that she could see the real ones once more. Minerva broached a subject that had been troubling her for quiet some time. "Why did you have to leave Albus?" Minerva said with such sadness in her tone.

Albus sighed. He then looked down at her and looked as if he was truly sorry. "It was a sacrifice I had to make for Harry's safety. He is more valuable than me," Albus replied grimly and Minerva stamped her foot.

"You are valuable! You're the only one he ever feared!" Minerva burst out, and then felt embarrassed that her temper had come to surface. Albus didn't seem disturbed.

"I am flattered Minerva. But, if we had lost Harry the wizarding world would have also lost it's chance at victory," Albus smiled gently and Minerva could almost swear she saw a blush on her face.

Minerva cleared her throat and smiled. Smiling wasn't something a lot of people saw Minerva McGonagall do. "Do you think I should appoint a new Gryffindor head of house?" Minerva asked Albus. Albus looked thoughtful.

"You should if you think it would be too difficult to manage running the school and a house as well," Albus advised wisely.

"Well, that's the thing I want to do both," Minerva replied honestly. She looked up to see Albus's reaction.

"You shouldn't stretch yourself too thin. Things are going to get very complicated very soon," Albus said with a gentle air. "Did you have anybody in mind for the position?"

Minerva nodded her head. "Yes, I was thinking Hagrid." Minerva rubbed her neck a bit from looking up at the portrait. Albus stood up and closed his eyes. He seemed to be in deep concentration mode. Minerva didn't wan to break his concentration. He finally folded his hands and gave a tiny nod.

"If you decide to appoint Hagrid, I think he would do a good job to uphold the standards of Gryffindor." Albus finally replied. "The choice on what to do is ultimately up to you, and I have always known you to have excellent judgment," Albus complimented. Minerva was flattered.

"Thank you Albus, that means a lot." She smiled and decided she should do some serious thinking before coming to a conclusion. "I should probably go for now," Minerva said albeit a bit reluctantly.

Albus acknowledged that and said very gently. "Minerva, may I say you look very beautiful this evening." Minerva defiantly felt herself blush as she left the office for her own.


	8. The Roaring Dragon

A/N: I made up the Roaring Dragon because I thought a pub would be a good place for the Order. I mean it has the capability to fit a large amount of people. Otherwise, I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. And once again, no flames please.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was a grubby, unused pub in the underground of Hogsmeade. Minerva had left Hogwarts to try to find a good place for the secret organization. She knew it couldn't be anywhere well known in the wizarding world, as the Deatheaters could storm it and kill them all. She has to find somewhere were magic still lingered, but where the group could congregate safely. This little pub, called The Roaring Dragon, had never been popular as the Leaky Cauldron or The Three Broomsticks. It had been more of a hidey-hole for those who did not wish to be found. Minerva still felt traces of magic in the air, and thought it was pretty much forgotten. It had been the local hot spot of a bygone generation. She walked into the pub and allowed herself a single sigh.

She was not alone; of course, it was foolish to go anywhere alone in these dark days. Voldemort was gaining more and more followers, and had managed to recruit some of the giants and the werewolves had flocked to him once again. The others who were with her were well respected in the magical community. Remus Lupin was there, looking rather calm but cautious. He was not peaky looking, and his robes for once were not patched and frayed. He'd managed to keep his cover with the other werewolves, as Albus had instructed him to do. Any information on the underground was desperately needed. The other, who was never far behind Remus, was the young woman Tonks. It was she who broke the maintained silence.

"This place looks like it hasn't been used for ages," Tonks commented wryly and Minerva turned around to face her younger counterpart.

"It hasn't been used in quiet some time. It's not been used since Voldemort took power the first time." Minerva answered her matter-of-factly.

"Well, it seems large enough. Now the only thing is making sure it has enough spells and enchantments to protect it," Remus said. Minerva nodded.

"I know Professor Snape didn't know about this place, it was nothing much to talk about. It sort of died out after it was shut down. Although they say Aberforth was a bartender here." Minerva almost smiled at the thought. The brother of Albus was said to be a wee bit eccentric, and more exuberant than his brother.

"I thought the place might have smelled of goats," Tonks commented as the dust began to whip around them in huge clouds. "But, I think it will do all right. As long as it's not infested like GP." The Order still called it GP. You could never be too careful on who was prying.

"I think Moody will be able to help with security. He knows some rather complex spells." Remus wrung his hands and attempted to shake some of the dust from his robes. Minerva continued to look at the new headquarters. For being abandoned for a long period of time, the place still looked rather homey. Booths were still upright and glasses still stacked behind the bar counter. Some things had begun to crumple, such as cushions used on the bar stools. Otherwise, the place appeared to be in good working order. The whole room was rectangular and had booths dispersed closely together. Each booth provided privacy by having a green curtain drawn, but the curtains now looked ragged and moth-eaten. There were various portraits of famous wizards, all before the time of Voldemort, on the wall. Minerva had been hoping she might see a portrait of Albus, but was disappointed when she found no such thing. Just then she heard a rather uncharacteristic shriek from Tonks.

"EEK! Get it off! Get it off!" There was a black creature that looked like it has bit into Tonk's left shoe. Remus heard her and rushed over.

"What is it? What's the matter?" He asked in a worried tone and bent down to examine what was causing her distress. What peered back at him was none other than a Doxie. Remus let out a sigh of relief and chuckled a bit.

"I didn't know you were afraid of Doxies," Remus smiled lightly. Tonks hair had even turned orange for a moment in her surprise.

"I'm not afraid of them! I just wasn't prepared to be attacked by one was all." Tonks huffed and immobilized the creature. Remus only smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Minerva had watched the little scene.

"It looks like we'll have to work on getting some creature control done here," Minerva observed and Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, unless others in the Order want Doxies eating their shoes." Tonks shivered at the thought.

"I don't think we should do that. Moody would hex the place to bits," Remus offered and even Minerva had to agree with him there. Alastor Moody has a nose for dark wizards, but also tended to be "jumpy" so to speak. He'd gone a bit crazy, but was still very useful.

"I managed to track down Aberforth, and he wants to become a member of the Order." Minerva announced. Tonks and Remus looked at her in surprise, they hadn't been expecting her to announce that.

"I'm surprised he didn't join before now. Or did Dumbledore have him do something?" Tonks questioned. Remus looked at her in interest. Minerva only pushed her spectacles further up on her nose.

"I don't know. All I can do right now is have faith in Albus." Minerva wished she had more to go on right now. But, the headmaster had been very private and at times it seemed very lonesome. It seemed there were things only he knew. Minerva wished she'd asked him more, but she always had his portrait. "We're going to be need to be careful about how we inform everyone about our new headquarters, HE might find out," there was a very rare growl on true anger in Minerva's voice. By he she meant Severus Snape. The traitor, the bloody traitor who'd murdered a man who'd always defended his character.

"Are you all right?" Remus shook the shoulder of Transfiguration teacher and she knew she'd had an enraged look.

"Just thinking about things," she replied vaguely. Neither one of the younger Order members looked as if they believed her entirely, but left it at that. Minerva finally left the Roaring Dragon an hour later and felt safe it that magical protection would be dealt with accordingly. She planned on using some of her own spells to protect it, but knew she would have plenty of help. She had other difficult and time-consuming tasks ahead of her. One being trying to convince Potter to finish his last magical education year. She wanted to know what had transpired between Potter and Albus before his death, but she knew he was unlikely to tell her anything. He would never tell her unless Albus had said to do so. In one way, she admired his loyalty, but in another she felt as if she was groping in the dark.

Minerva tried to grapple with what she knew she had to do before she apparated to the magical village of Hogsmeade. She could not apparate to be at Hogwarts, even though some of Albus's magical protection had left since his death. Death, she never thought she'd see so many deaths again. It saddened her, but she was careful not to lose focus. Albus had always said to be aware of her surroundings. The Deatheaters weren't likely to jump out from behind a rubbish bin, but they would always be looking for those vernable and alone. That was all the more reason for her to get inside the castle.

She did not like how quiet Hogsmeade had become. In times past, it has been bursting with witches and wizards gossiping, drinking, and shopping. Now, the wind whipped through the village and doors creaked on their hinges. It was very spooky, and Minerva was grateful to reach the winged boars. She stepped through the gates feeling more at ease, but her heart clenched the sight of the smoldering ruin that had been Hagrid's cabin. How could she forget that battle? The battle with ferocious Deatheaters, and it was the one that had cost dear Albus his own life. She willed herself not to think about it before she broke down again and made her way up to what was now her quarters. She supposed to her it would always be the office of Albus, the headmaster.

She did receive a bit of a jolt when a piercing cry reached her ears. She jumped; and then realized it was the faithful pet of Dumbledore, Fawkes. "Oh, hello." Minerva greeted the bird and he hummed slightly. As with everyone who heard a Phoenix, it made them feel serenity and peace. The bird swooped over and rested on her shoulder. His feathers were pleasantly warm and he rested against Minerva's cold cheek. Minerva stroked the phoenix's feathers and he let out a soft cry. Minerva felt almost as if she had Albus back. He had so many traits of the legendary Phoenix, and was one of the few to domesticate it. Minerva turned to see if Albus was in his portrait, and saw he was not. She'd been hoping for his advice, but realized he might have other pictures hanging elsewhere. She sighed, and pulled out the seat that Albus had once talked to Harry Potter about the prophecy from. Fawkes flew back to his perch and observed her with sad eyes.

"I know you miss him. We all do. I miss him more than I ever try to let on. I feel like I know so little for having been at Hogwarts for so long. It seems in our friendship we only scratched the surface, and that I never asked what I should." Minerva talked to the bird and he seemed to coo at her. "I see why Albus loved you so, Fawkes. You truly are a magnificent creature." She saw many of the other portraits snoozing in their frames and decided she had better figure out a way to start talking to Potter. He might do something drastic, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be after the Boy Who Lived in no time at all. Minerva decided she'd try a letter first. She knew Potter had gone back to that terrible Muggle family of his, the Dursley's. She drummed the quill on the desk absently and tried to think of a way to start this important letter without revealing delicate information. She had just begun to write the header when a calm, wise voice interrupted her.

"Minerva, I don't think they'll be any need for that." Minerva swiveled around.

"I have to try to convince Potter to come back. He will be safer at Hogwarts." Minerva replied to her former colleague.

"Ah, but my dear Minerva, you see Fawkes has a message, and it's of the greatest importance." Albus looked at her seriously and the bird with magnificent plumage of fire took off through the window.

"A message?" Minerva repeated and looked out of the window after Fawkes.


End file.
